<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Times She Met Him by beatlechicksteph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750985">The Times She Met Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph'>beatlechicksteph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Avengers Spoilers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she met him, it was as she entered the room where the Sokovia Accords were being held.  The second time she met him, she had been sent to Wakanda to look more into how their magical society intermingled with their regular one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/T'Challa (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Times She Met Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For #MMFBingo20</p><p>Square O1: T'Challa/Hermione Granger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she met him, it was as she entered the room where the Sokovia Accords were being held, and looked around her. There were a lot of people here, and she didn’t recognize any of them. When the ministry had sent her, she was told she would be among magical peers. But it turns out that she was wrong. </p><p>The Accords were to keep people with magical or supernatural powers in check by the world’s governments. To try and minimize casualties. The magical world had been worried about whether or not this would backlash into their society. As far as they knew, they were still held in secret, but since it was being orchestrated along with the UN, who knew of the magical world, everyone wanted to be on their toes. Hermione had been sent as a delegate from London. She looked around again, and she couldn’t tell where the other delegates were. </p><p>“Are you looking for a place to sit?” </p><p>She looked over and a handsome young man, probably about her age, wearing an immaculately cut suit, and with his accent she would peg him as from a delegation from one of the African countries.</p><p>“I am,” she replied, smiling widely.</p><p>“There is an empty seat over by my father and I, if you don’t mind a front row seat. My father will be delivering the opening remarks.”</p><p>She opened her program. “Your father is King T’Chaka from Wakanda?”</p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“So you are?”</p><p>“T’Challa.” He extended his hand.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, T’Challa. I’m Hermione.”</p><p>“Beautiful name.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Come, lets sit, I think everything is going to start soon.”</p><p>He led her to the front row, and she took a seat next to him. While he had displayed an air of confidence as he had picked her up in the entry way, he had grown a bit shy as they sat there.</p><p>“Are you from the UK delegation?”</p><p>“I’m from part of it.”</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>She bit her lip, and looked away. </p><p>“Are you part of the population being controlled? Do you have superpowers?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I’m not like The Avengers. But I am different from everyone here. My society is just trying to see if this is going to be a problem for us down the line.”</p><p>“You’re a witch?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“We have a magical society in Wakanda, except they don’t keep themselves quite so secretive. We live together in harmony and help one another out. I take it it’s not the same where you come from?”</p><p>“Statute of Secrecy. We live completely separate. Our worlds never overlap.”</p><p>“Pity.”</p><p>Then King T’Chaka took the stage. As he began to talk, she glanced over at T’Challa. The pride he wore on his face when he looked at his dad warmed her heart. She could just feel the love he held for his father emanating from every pore of his being.</p><p>And then, all hell broke loose.</p><p>The explosion happened so suddenly, she had no warning. But as soon as she registered what the loud noise was, her wand was out and she had formed a shield charm around her and T’Challa. It was a weak shield, because the blast still sent them flying back out of their chair, but they were protected from debris and the blast itself, which was targeted to the front of the building.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked the literal royalty next to her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. How did you manage to protect us so quickly?”</p><p>“When you fight in a war and survive, some things stick with you.”</p><p>He looked at her with such awe, and then lurched forward and captured her lips with his. Call it adrenaline, or relief they were unharmed, but she kissed him back. It wasn’t very long, but it would definitely be something that stuck with her for a very long time.</p><p>He pulled back and immediately glanced in the direction his father had been speaking. He was sprawled on the ground under debris. Hermione knew that there was no way he could have survived. Her heart broke for the young prince next to her. </p><p>He broke away from her and ran to where his father was, letting out an anguished cry. She wanted to comfort him, but she had just met him. This wasn’t her place. She stood up and dusted herself off and quietly left the room. She would try and find him later and offer her condolences.</p><p>She didn’t see him again for nearly a year.</p><p> </p><p>The second time she met him, she had been sent to Wakanda to look more into how their magical society intermingled with their regular one. </p><p>She had portkeyed just outside of where her contact in the magical Wakanda had told her. She looked around and all she saw was fields and farms. She was confused. In her correspondence with the Wakandan minister, he had indicated they were living in some technologically advanced society. </p><p>She began walking to the farm house, and that’s when she saw him. He was possibly more handsome than when she last saw him. He had grown a full goatee, and rather than the three piece suit she had seen him in at the Accords, he was wearing a black linen shirt that buttoned to his neck and flowed around his body, along with some flowing linen pants.</p><p>“Hermione?” he asked as they met.</p><p>“Your highness,” she answered smiling.</p><p>He shook his head. “I wish they had told me that you were the one we were meeting, I would have dressed nicer.”</p><p>“I think you look just fine.”</p><p>He grinned, and stepped forward. There was a moment when there was some sort of awkward tension hanging in the air. And then he closed the gap and wrapped her in his embrace. She gladly returned it.</p><p>They pulled apart, and he was still grinning. He turned to the women who stood behind him holding spears. “She’s the one who saved my life in Sokovia.”</p><p>She blushed when the guard gave her a salute.</p><p>“What brings you all the way out here?”</p><p>“I told my minister about what you had told me about the magical world here intermingling with yours, and he was fascinated. He sent me here to observe what that would look like.”</p><p>“Thinking about getting rid of those secrecy statutes?”</p><p>“Maybe? Honestly, I think he sent me here so he didn’t have to hear me prattle on about getting rid of them.”</p><p>He laughed. “Well, I’m glad you are here, because not a day goes by where I don’t think about you and our much too brief meeting.”</p><p>“I think about you a lot as well.”</p><p>They smiled at each other and held one another’s gaze. </p><p>“Come, let me show you Wakanda.”</p><p>He held out his hand, and she took it. He led her through what felt like intricate warding, and on the other side, gone were the quaint farms. Instead there were tall buildings and flying cars, and who knew what else. It was much more advanced than anything she had seen before. </p><p>“Merlin,” she breathed out.</p><p>He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The tour ended with the two of them in his bed, where she stayed for the duration of her stay. While entangled with one another, they talked about their lives, and she learned he was Black Panther. He learned about the war. She fell in love. He said it to her first. </p><p>When it was time for her to leave, she made plans to come back. Maybe permanently. He gave her a ring. It wasn’t a proposal, per say, they hadn’t been together that long. But it was more like a promise.</p><p>And then Thanos came.</p><p>And then half the world vanished into dust.</p><p>And her heart broke.</p><p> </p><p>Five years later, when the world was restored, he came to find her.  He didn’t have to look far. She had stayed in Wakanda after rushing there five years ago to make sure he wasn’t one of the vanished. Okoye welcomed her and insisted she stay. </p><p>When she saw him coming up the walk to her little hut, she had turned down Okoye to stay in T’Challa’s rooms, it just didn’t feel right, she felt her breath catch. It didn’t seem possible for him to be here. Not after all this time. </p><p>They ran into each other’s arms and embraced.</p><p>She cried.</p><p>So did he.</p><p>He told her how they had finally defeated Thanos.</p><p>She told him about how she had stayed behind, and had grown to love his country almost as much as he did.</p><p>She showed him the ring she still wore, never giving up hope that one day she would be returned unto her. </p><p>This time, a question was asked. And answered. </p><p>Apparently, she would be becoming literal royalty. </p><p>There would be some problems arising from this decision. She was, in fact, an outsider. But at the moment, neither of them could get themselves to care. They were reunited, and they planned to put themselves in a bubble, staying in Wakanda for the foreseeable future. </p><p>Hermione  was certain she would never be happy again after the Blip. But she had never been so happy to be so wrong ever in her life.</p><p>One year later, they were married in a traditional ceremony.</p><p>One year after that, she gave birth to the next generation of Black Panther. </p><p>They were happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>